The invention relates to a reamer for the material-removing finishing machining of drilled surfaces in workpieces made of metal.
Tools, in particular reamers, of the type discussed here are distinguished by the fact that a blade insert is assigned a diametrically opposite guide bar, with the machining diameter of the tool being determined by the blade insert and the guide bar. To stabilize the tool inside the drilled hole, a further guide bar is provided, which trails the blade insert--as seen in the direction of rotation of the tool--by approx. 40.degree.. Tools of the type described here allow drilled surfaces to be finish-machined so as to achieve a high level of dimensional accuracy and a high surface quality. The disadvantage has emerged that the cutting power of the tool is frequently insufficient even when the operating speed is increased.